


[VID] Watch Me Do

by colls



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Song: Watch Me Do by Meghan Trainor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[VID] Watch Me Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nu_breed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/gifts).



Warning: A character in the movie vomits when she tells a lie. It's not the focus of the vid, but I seem to recall some participant once upon a time had a note about it being a trigger for them (not the recipient) so I thought I'd mention it.

password: festivids  
  
  
[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiEp7E2xReE) | [DW](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/132929.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Google the lyrics and you'll find there's a phrase repeated _'like James Bond in his day'_ which, NGL, contributed to my selecting the song. After listening to this during the vidding process (you know how you do), I've decided it's actually saying _'like James Brown in his day'_ but felt the feeling was apt in any case.


End file.
